


Five Minute stargate episode Window of Opportunity

by aussiemel



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode Related, Gen, Humor, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-25
Updated: 2010-09-25
Packaged: 2017-10-12 04:33:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aussiemel/pseuds/aussiemel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five Minute stargate episonde - Window of Opportunity. Parody.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Minute stargate episode Window of Opportunity

JACK: "Whatcha Doin?"

SAM: I'm setting up a remote observatory thingy that will monitor the atmosphere for bad stuff"

JACK: "OK, so are we going to get a tan or get fried to a crisp?"

SAM: "I don't know. Haven't you read the script?"

DANIEL: "This script looks familiar to a language that is spoken on Earth called Pig Latin"

MALAKI: "Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiight. I'm going to shoot you now"

DANIEL: "Why"

MALAKI: "I don't know the script says to"

(Teal'c and jack grab malaki in a WWF style)

TEAL'C: "I do believe I hear something Colonel O'Neill"

JACK: "What's that blue light do?"

LOOP

DANIEL: "What do you think?"

JACK: "ME? Think? Are you nuts?"

(Briefing room)

JACK: "Hey. I'm experiencing a major case of de ja vous here!"

TEAL'C: "As am I."

HAMMOND: "Off to Doc Fraiser with you."

FRASIER: "They are perfectly normal Sir."

JACK: "I told you so! I told you so!"

LOOP

DANIEL: "What do you want?"

JACK: "Actually it's what do you think?"

DANIEL: "HUH?"

(Briefing room)

JACK: "It's magnets Sir. Magnets."

TEAL'C: "Indeed."

LOOP

DANIEL: "You guys have to become like me and learn to love Latin and love to learn Latin."

JACK: "Bummer."

TEAL'C: "Indeed."

LOOP

(Infirmary)

JACK: "Since when do my eyes cause hallucinations?... ok bad example. Sir. Request permission to return to planet p47dny…ah whatever it was."

HAMMOND: "Request denied, and Teal'c PUT THAT THERMOMETER BACK IN YOUR MOUTH!"

LOOP

DANIEL: "Have you guys considered doing any thing crazy since there are no consequences?"

JACK: "MEEP MEEP!"

TEAL'C: (Raises eyebrow)

LOOP

(In gate room)

JACK: "Has any one seen my nine iron?"

TEAL"C: "I believe it is the one in your hand colonel O'Neill."

JACK: "Right. I knew that!"

TEAL'C: (raises eyebrow)

(Stargate engages and SG12 enters.)

HAMMOND: "What happened to you?"

SG12 COMMANDER: "I'm not sure Sir. The mission was going as planned when we were suddenly bombarded with golf balls."

HAMMOND: "COLONEL O'NEILL!"

LOOP

HAMMOND: "Colonel O'Neill. What is this?"

JACK: "It's my resignation Sir."

SAM: "But why Sir?"

JACK: "Well. I wouldn't be able to pat Hammond of Texas on the head if I didn't."

HAMMOND: "Don't even think about it!"

JACK: "There was another reason…"

SAM: "What's that?"

JACK: "So I can do this!"

( Jack kisses Sam)

LOOP

( Back on planet p47dny… ah whatever it was)

MALAKI: "You are too late SG1!"

SAM: "As a matter of fact, we are right on time. You should check your script!"

MALAKI: (checks script) "Oh. So you are. Sorry about that."

JACK: "Just turn off your shield so we can come in there and get you."

MALAKI: "NO!"

DANIEL: "PLEEEEEEEEEASE!"

MALAKI: "Ok. Since you asked so nicely."

LOOP BROKEN

(Sg1 return into gate room)

HAMMOND: "So I take it you broke the loop."

TEAL'C: "We did indeed General Hammond."

SAM: "So did anything exciting happen during the loops?"

JACK: "Oh you know. The usual. Leaned Latin and how to juggle. Teal'c beat up a few guys. Daniel "LOST" his glasses and you and I saw fire works!"

~Finis~  



End file.
